A Flor Da Akatsuki
by karina.nascimento.7370
Summary: Sendo substituído nunca é fácil . Eu vou te compartilhar o conto trágico que me levaram para a organizaçao mais procuranda no Mundo Ninja. A Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Compreendi o tecido sobre o meu coração firmemente e exalou pesadamente. O som do meu coração batento alto em tambores no meu ouvido e um silêncio assustador filtrada o ar em volta de mim. Minha pele era de mármore branco e igualmente frio.

Um gosto amargo ficou impressa contra a minha língua, os olhos de um tom claro de tristeza, enquanto o meu coração se partiu em milhares de cacos e espalhados pelo chão debaixo dos meus pés. Meu corpo balançava enquanto eu me movia, como se eu ia entrar em colapso. As roupas que eu usava foram saturado de sangue , chuva e lama

"Por que ...?" Perguntei aos céus

Como um relâmpago, a dor atingiu meu coração como memórias engolfou minha mente.

" Você não vê? " Eu agarrei desesperadamente

" Ver o quê? " exigiu Naruto. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente com fúria e desgosto

" Ela está tentando me substituir! " Eu zombei

" Não estou! " Ayame protestou - o problema dos meus problemas

" Não minta! " Eu pedi com raiva

" Ela não está mentindo! " Naruto gritou "Por que ela ia querer roubar seu lugar?" perguntou Naruto. Eu zombei

" Abundância ...! " Retorqui "Amigos, ocupação e posição!"

Naruto olhos se estreitaram para mim e para trás eu podia ver a raiva silenciosa da Kyuubi.

" Mentiras ...! " Ayame repreendido

" Sakura ... "Naruto começou com uma voz gelada.

" Me desculpe, mas eu acredito na Ayame ", admitiu. Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu rosto usava uma máscara total de traição. Naruto não ousar cumprir o meu olhar

" Por que ...? " Eu resmunguei "Por que você escolheu ela , e não a mim?"

Naruto não respondeu ao invés disso ele virou-se e foi embora. Lágrimas turva a minha visão e eu mordi meu lábio com força suficiente para tirar sangue.  
De repente, um grito de gelar encheu meus ouvidos e eu estava imediatamente alerta. Olhando para cima, eu encontrei Ayame desembainhou sua Katana e esfaqueou-lo através de seu braço. Engoli em seco e corri para ela, sentindo pena daquela menina.

"Sakura!" gritou Naruto. Furioso, ele me empurrou para longe e suavemente tendiam a ferida da Ayame.

" O que aconteceu? " Naruto perguntou. Olhar de ouro do Ayame encontraram os meus, uma presunção de que estava escondido para Naruto.

" Sakura ... ela ... me esfaqueou... quando voce... foi embora ... ", suspirou a Ayame. Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas senti as mãos calejadas de Naruto envolver em torno de meu pescoço com força e me imobilizando contra uma árvore.

" N-Naruto ... "eu me engasguei, vigorosamente tentando puxar sua mão do meu pescoço. Ele não respondeu em vez disso, ele me levantou do chão e atirou-me por entre as árvores.

Tirando dos meus pensamentos, eu tropecei através da floresta de forma imprudente, viajando cada vez mais fundo em direção a algum lugar que eu não conheço. Eu posso sentir meu chakra se esvaindo a cada passo e fadiga lavar-se em mim. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu estava andando e eu não sabia qual era minha localização, mas tudo que eu sabia é que, Konoha não é mais minha casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha pensei amargamente

Konohagakure, uma vila repleta de marcos lindo, poderosos Shinobi e tambem traidores. Nem uma vez que eu nunca perceber o quão corrompido Konohagakure foi até que eu encarava o seu poder destrutivo sozinho. Nenhum dos amigos que eu tinha, tinha tentado me salvar, eu estava sozinho.

Eu encontrei um novo respeito crescente para todos os Ninja Renegados que tinha despachado se de Konoha. Todas as suas razões para se afastar eram razoáveis, porque tinham sido presos involuntariamente contra o destino sombrio de Konoha. Eles foram colocados na posição de combatê-lo sozinho, porque ninguém queria ajudá-los.

Eu entendo completamente porque, Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Itachi havia deixado após ser colocado em posições imperdoáveis. Eles mereciam a sua liberdade e de toda a Ninja Rouge, eram os dois que eu mais respeitava . Eles foram capazes de crescer mais forte, mesmo quando os seus corações estavam quebrando. I idolatrá-las.

"Haruno Sakura"

Assustada, eu me livrei-me de meus pensamentos e entregou-me no que me rodeia.

"Quem é?" Eu questionei. Um riso baixo encheu o ar e eu soube imediatamente que o intruso era do sexo masculino.

"Estou magoado que você não se lembrar de mim",

Eu zombou com raiva e girei em torno cegamente, numa patética tentativa de localizar a sua assinatura do seu chakra. No entanto, ele se escondeu muito bem

"Não seja um covarde, mostre-se!" Eu pedi solenemente.

Esperei com impaciência uma resposta ou por sua aparência.

Tão rápido como um raio, mas silencioso como uma leve brisa, dois membros da Akatsuki teletransportado na minha frente

"Você se lembra de mim agora?" ele perguntou com uma voz grotesca bonito.

Eu olhei para ele e seu parceiro com total horror

Sasori da Areia Vermelha e Deidara ...


End file.
